Lucian
Lucian is a Lycan who appears in Underworld, Underworld: Evolution, and Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. He was the leader of the Lycan resistance since the times of Viktor's enslavement, lover of Sonja. And is largely a catalyst of the events of all four ''Underworld'' films. He is portrayed by actor Michael Sheen as an adult, and by Alexander Carroll as an 11-year-old. He is the main protagonist of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'' Prior to Lucian's birth, no Lycans existed. Instead, a feral group of Werewolves, descended from William Corvinus, were used as slaves to the aristocratic Vampires with inconsistent success. In the early 13th century, an enslaved Werewolf gives birth to a seemingly human child, Lucian. The Vampire Elder Viktor initially chooses to kill the child, but then changes his mind, curious as to what it would become. It soon becomes clear that Lucian has the ability to shift between human and Werewolf form, making him the first Lycan. Viktor uses Lucian to infect humans brought to the castle for almost 200 years, so that he can use them as slaves. This new species is much favored compared to their predecessors, the Werewolves, since the Lycans are more docile and thus capable of comprehending orders issued by their Vampire masters, thereby replacing the Werewolves as slaves. And because Lucian is the first of his kind, Viktor prizes him above all others. Lucian himself feels no ill will towards the Vampires, rather, he rebels against his feral nature and seeks to be more sophisticated than others of his kind. At some point during Viktor's reign, Lucian meets Viktor's daughter, Sonja, and falls in love with her. When Lucian is 195 and Sonja 192, the two wed secretly, kept hidden from both Lycan and Vampire alike. Lucian bravely defends Sonja anytime he sees she is in danger, but his heroic actions are met with cynicism from Viktor. The Coven's historian, Andreas Tanis, discovers the relationship, and gives Lucian a key that will remove his shackles at any time in return for Sonja's seat on the Vampire Council. After seeing Sonja being overwhelmed by Werewolves a few nights later, Lucian removes his collar and changes form. He rushes to her defense, saving her life. Viktor is outraged to learn that Lucian removed his collar, and has him severely beaten for it. When Sonja protests that Lucian saved her life, Viktor ignores her, stating that the fact that Lucian's actions saved Sonja's life only means that Viktor will not kill him immediately. Soon after, Sonja learns she is pregnant - though she does not yet inform Lucian he is going to be a father - and the pair begin plans to escape the castle together. Lucian, disillusioned with Viktor and tired of his life of servitude, rallies the Lycans. With help from Sonja, Lucian frees several of the other Lycans and they flee the castle. Lucian makes plans to raise an army to invade the castle and free the remaining slaves. He and the other Lycans raid the countryside for weapons and supplies, and Lucian also seeks out and recruits Werewolves to his cause. Sonja plans to join them; however, Viktor discovers the secret passageway used by Sonja to meet Lucian, and begins to suspect that things are not what they seem. To learn the truth, Viktor attacks Sonja and drinks her blood. From her blood memories, he learns of the affair. He condemns both Sonja and Lucian, with Sonja's handmaid Luka arriving at the rendezvous point in her place to inform Lucian Sonja is under house arrest. Lucian then sets out alone to infiltrate the castle and rescue Sonja, with his army waiting in the forest for his command. Lucian manages to break Sonja out of her room, but Viktor and his Death Dealers are waiting for them. They destroy the lovers' escape route, forcing them to battle the Death Dealers in an attempt to escape. Lucian fights bravely, but is soon cornered by Death Dealers, who hold him at bay with crossbows. Viktor himself duels Sonja, who disarms her father, but refuses to kill him. Sonja reveals to Viktor that she is pregnant, shocking Lucian, who had no idea Sonja was with child. Sonja hopes that her pregnancy will force Viktor to accept the relationship between herself and Lucian. Instead, Viktor is horrified, and he condemns both Lucian and Sonja to death, despite Lucian's attempts to plead for Sonja to be spared. Lucian is chained to the floor with Sonja tied to a stake in front of him. A Death Dealer, Soren, beats Lucian with a silver whip as Sonja is forced to watch. Viktor then has Sonja burned alive in front of Lucian by exposing her to sunlight, killing her and their unborn child, whilst Lucian screams her name and struggles vainly against his chains. As night falls, Lucian's rage and grief over Sonja's death enables him to shift into his Lycan form, in spite of his wounds. He steals Sonja's pendant and attempts to flee with it. As Lucian approaches the walls of Viktor's castle, he is pinned against the wall by several crossbow projectiles. However, Lucian is able to signal to his army, who come to his aid, and, after recovering, returns to free the remaining enslaved Lycans and battle the Vampires, the first attack in the Vampire-Lycan War. The Lycans and Werewolves take over the castle, leaving only a scant few Vampires alive once the night is over. Lucian duels with Viktor, using the rising sun to his advantage, and is able to wound Viktor by stabbing him through the mouth. Viktor initially appears to be dead, but Tanis puts him into a state of hibernation, ensuring his survival, and leaves the castle with all three Vampire Elders. Only six Vampires are known to have escaped Lucian's wrath that night: Viktor, Tanis, Soren, Kraven and the other two Vampire Elders: Marcus Corvinus and Amelia. Lucian then uses the former Vampire stronghold as his own. Though Lucian has freed the Lycan slaves and killed a great many Vampires, he still vows revenge against all Vampires for the murders of Sonja and their unborn child as well as for the cruel injustice his kind has received at their hands. Cheating Death Following Lucian’s success, the Vampires begin to demonize him. Lucian is deemed the “most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan” and the major instigator of the war between the two species. Viktor alters history, erasing any knowledge of Sonja's existence and the fact that Lycans were once the Vampires' slaves, thus blaming Lucian for the war. Because only a few Vampires survive Lucian's attack, this tale is believed by many to be truth. The only Vampire who tries to speak out about the truth, Andreas Tanis, is exiled in the 18th century by Viktor's progenie, Selene, under orders by Viktor, who claims he is telling "malicious lies". Lucian and his cohorts are tracked down by a new group of Death Dealers. Somewhere amidst the attack, Lucian strikes a deal with a Death Dealer named Kraven. The exact details of the deal or what happened that night are unknown, but Kraven eventually returns to Viktor with the branded skin from Lucian's arm, using it as proof that he killed Lucian. All Vampires sent to fight Lucian that night are killed, with the exception of Kraven. A fire is then set to the castle, and Lucian and his followers go into hiding. Though Kraven tells Viktor he killed Lucian, Lucian is still very much alive, and willingly gives Kraven the skin from his arm as "proof" of his demise. For the next 600 years, Lucian lies low, waiting for the perfect moment to strike the Vampires with Kraven's help. At some point, Lucian begins experimenting with the Vampire and Lycan blood types, hoping to create a Hybrid. Initially, all tests fail, and Lucian learns that the only way to hybridize himself is to find a descendent of Alexander Corvinus, the first Immortal. Lucian and his fellow Lycans begin kidnapping members of the Corvinus family one by one, searching for one who carries the genetic component necessary to create a Hybrid. Lucian uses a scientist named Singe to test captured humans for signs of the Corvinus Strain. Lucian also forms an alliance with Tanis after his exile from the Vampire Coven, in which Tanis provides him with ultraviolet ammunition for use in the war against the Vampires. In return, Lucian provides Tanis with first-generation Lycans, which Tanis uses as guard dogs, and a relatively comfortable existence. ''Underworld'' In the early 21st century, Lucian hones in on a doctor named Michael Corvin as a possible carrier of the Corvinus Strain. He sends two of his lieutenants, Raze and Trix, to find and kidnap Michael, so that his blood can be tested. Raze and Trix are so intent on catching Michael that they don't notice they're being followed by three Death Dealers: Selene, Nathaniel, and Rigel. Once Raze recognizes the three Vampires, a gun battle ensues, in which Michael escapes amongst the confusion. Trix is killed by Selene, while Nathaniel and Rigel are killed by the two Lycans. While running from Raze, Selene comes upon a vent in the subway that allows her to hear the Lycans in their lair. She quickly returns to the Vampire mansion, and informs her superiors of this. At the time, Kraven is the regent of the Coven and the only waking Vampire Elder, Amelia, is in America, which ensures that Lucian and his allies are not hunted down immediately. Ignoring Kraven's orders to stop looking into the Lycan den, Selene begins to unravel the truth about the Lycans' plot to use Michael's blood to create a Hybrid. After learning of Raze’s failure to capture the human, a frustrated Lucian sets out to capture Michael himself. Lucian arrives at Michael's apartment and ambushes him, but Selene intervenes and shoots him several times. Lucian grabs Michael and bites him, infecting him with the Lycan virus. Before Lucian can do anything else, Selene drags Michael away from him, but Lucian keeps a small amount of Michael's blood in his mouth, which he then spits into a vial. He pushes the bullets out of his body, then attacks Selene and Michael as they try to drive away. He is able to stab Selene in the shoulder, severing an artery, before she throws him from the car and tries to run him over. Despite his efforts, Selene survives his attack and Michael is taken back to the Vampires' lair. Having been infected by Lucian's bite, Michael begins to see memories of Lucian's past, and of the night Sonja died. Things begin to spiral out of control when Kraven argues with Selene and suffers an ill-timed slip of the tongue. In his anger with Selene's kidnapping of Michael, Kraven accidentally refers to Lucian in the present tense, triggering Selene's suspicions. Selene breaks into the restricted area of the Vampires' library, and is there able to discover that the Lycan who attacked her the previous night is Lucian. Frightened by this, she awakens Viktor a century ahead of schedule, and informs him that Lucian is still alive. Viktor, angered by Selene's growing relationship with Michael Corvin, chooses not to believe her, and so gives Lucian and Kraven the time needed to set their plan into motion. Lucian returns to the Lycan den and tests Michael's blood, which tests positive for the Corvinus Strain. He then orders Singe to take a small group of heavily armed Lycans and track Selene, with the hopes that Selene will lead them to Michael. Due to the meddling of a love-sick servant girl named Erika, who is infatuated with Kraven, Selene is able to escape the mansion and leads the Lycans to Michael. Michael is captured by Pierce and Taylor, two of Lucian's lieutenants, and is taken to the den. There, Lucian draws Michael's blood and injects himself with it, creating the first step towards becoming a Hybrid. The second step is to gain access to Amelia's blood, so that Lucian can inject himself with that as well. On the night that Marcus Corvinus is due to be awakened as part of the Chain, Lucian sends Raze and a team of fully transformed Lycans to attack and kill the Elder Amelia and the Vampire Council. Once the Council is dead and Amelia is incapacitated, Raze drains her of her blood, which he then takes back to the Lycan den. Before Raze can return, Kraven arrives at the den, having fled the mansion after a tortured Singe revealed the truth about Lucian's status and the Lycans' plans for Michael to Selene and Viktor. Kraven and Lucian argue heatedly as the first sounds of battle reach them, confirming that the Death Dealers have found the lair. While preparing to join the battle, Lucian berates and insults Kraven, who then angrily shoots Lucian in the back with a Silver Nitrate gun, a weapon specifically designed to kill Lycans, ensuring Lucian's eventual death. Lucian regains consciousness several minutes later to see Michael and Selene together. He realizes that Selene and Michael are in love, and that they have become the modern day Lucian and Sonja. Ironically, Selene is the adoptive daughter of Viktor, who turned her due to her startling resemblance to Sonja. Seeing that history is repeating itself, and realizing his part is finished, Lucian injures Kraven by stabbing him in the leg, but not before Kraven is able to shoot Michael. As Michael is dying, Lucian tells Selene to bite him, rationalizing that her virus will offset the effects of the Silver Nitrate, making Michael a Hybrid in the process. Desperate to save Michael, Selene sinks her fangs into Michael’s neck, injecting the Vampire virus into his system and causing him to shift into a Hybrid. Dying, Lucian proclaims to Kraven, “You may have killed me, cousin, but my will is done regardless.” Kraven then shoots Lucian multiple times in the chest, killing him. Lucian dies satisfied, knowing that his goal has been achieved and both his wife and unborn child have finally been avenged. Lucian's will is carried out when Michael is fully transformed into a Hybrid and Viktor is killed by Selene in retaliation for the murder of her own family, as well as that of Sonja. As a final reminder of Lucian and Sonja's struggle, Selene picks up Sonja's pendant and carries it with her as she and Michael leave the Lycan den. ''Underworld: Evolution'' Lucian is seen in flashbacks in Underworld: Evolution, and his corpse is seen lying on a table in the Sancta Helena, Alexander Corvinus's ship. After being attacked by his son, Marcus, Alexander decides to commit suicide. In doing so, he blows up the entire ship, presumably completely obliterating Lucian's body. ''Blood Enemy'' In the non-canon prequel Blood Enemy, which explores an alternative origin to the war to that witnessed in Rise of the Lycans, Lucian is merely one of many Lycans, rather than the first of his kind; he states that he was captured in a raid that killed his parents when he was a cub. In his role as reeve to the castle's Lycan servants, he retains his admiration for the Vampires and distaste for his own feral nature that was shown in Rise of the Lycans, helping to defend the castle from the insane Brother Ambrose during a mortal raid in the daylight. The Vampires even compliment his original strategy of releasing bats to drive the superstitious mortals away. His relationship with Sonja- here a fair-haired princess that Lucian has long admired from afar rather than a dark-haired Death Dealer who practically grew up alongside him- begins when he saves her from another raid that culminates in the death of Sonja's mother, Ilona, and a large group of vampires while they are travelling to prepare for Viktor's Awakening, the two spending the day in a tomb underneath an abandoned monastery to escape the sunlight. Sonja insists that Lucian refer to her by name rather than title, expressing doubt that his noble spirit could have ever been a renegade even if he had not been taken in by the Vampires, and showing no fear of him when he transforms into his wolf form in front of her the following night. When Viktor announces that Sonja will marry Nicolae, the Vampire son of Marcus, Sonja's despair prompts her to arrange a meeting with Lucian in the abandoned chapel to discuss her feelings, resulting in the two of them admitting to their love for each other. After a month of secret meetings in the chapel, Sonja learns that she is pregnant, and the two marry in a private symbolic ceremony before setting out to leave the castle, only for Viktor to learn of their relationship due to the treachery of Leyba, a Lycan servant who is infatuated with Lucian. Although initially apparently content to just whip Lucian for his actions, when Sonja reveals her pregnancy, Viktor has Sonja burned to death, driving Lucian to escape that night. Taking charge of a pack of wild Lycans, Lucian takes control of a Vampire silver mine, only for his army to be destroyed when Nicolae leads a raid on the mine. However, although Lucian's forces are destroyed, Lucian escapes when his anger at Nicolae causes him to transform without the full moon for the first time, tearing Nicolae apart before fleeing himself. In scenes set shortly before the original Underworld, Lucian is briefly captured by Leyba, who has spent centuries underground awaiting a chance at revenge after Viktor set her on fire and threw her over the castle wall for her role in his daughter's death, but he escapes when Selene leads a raid on Leyba's hideout. Leyba then meets her death at Selene's hands when the similarities between Selene and Sonja cause her to lose her temper, with Selene never learning the truth about Leyba's motives or Lucian's presence. Personality Lucian is shown to be a charismatic and noble man, with good leadership skills. He cares deeply for his fellow Lycans and even, by extension, their bestial cousins the Werewolves. He has become very skilled at reigning in his temper and keeping his emotions in check over the years. As a younger man, Lucian was less worldly and more submissive, obeying Viktor's orders without question and defending the Vampire clan. He states he bore them no ill will over this, presumably believing this to be the 'natural order' of things, although he desired for Lycans to be better treated and wished for his loyalty to the Vampires to be acknowledged. Overtime, however, Lucian became increasingly disillusioned and sought to escape from his life of slavery. At the same time, though, he didn't want to abandon his Lycan brothers, feeling responsible for them. After Viktor betrays Lucian, he finally realizes that he will never win the Vampires' respect and becomes determined to free his people and reach their full potential as a species. As a result of this, and due to his devastation over the death of his beloved Sonja and unborn child, Lucian becomes a colder and more ruthless person. He apparently sees no ill in killing Vampires or putting innocent mortals in the line of fire to achieve his goals. However, he is hardly apathetic or selfish - everything he is doing is to better the lives of his species and avenge his family. He treats Michael with courtesy and apologizes for the other Lycans' rough handling of him, and also tells Selene to bite Michael after he is mortally wounded, recogonizing their growing love for one another and perhaps empathizing with them. He is also shown to be rather short tempered, but is much less aggressive than his fellow Lycans. Relationships Viktor Lucian initially respected Viktor, as he was the ruler of the Vampire Coven. He confesses that Viktor made him into a slave and an animal, a trade he hates to acknowledge. Viktor claimed to love Lucian like "a son", but his affection toward him appeared to be closer to the love of a master for his pet dog, and it is clear that Viktor saw Lucian as being expendable. The respect that Lucian had for Viktor dies away when he is brutally whipped in front of his fellow Lycans for removing his collar, despite the fact that he had saved Sonja from certain death earlier. Lucian's grudge against Viktor turned into hate when Sonja was executed under Viktor's orders, along with Lucian's unborn child. Lucian would have ultimately attempted to kill Viktor after Sonja's execution, but elected rather to flee after knocking Viktor down once several guards armed with silver weapons stormed the hall to protect the Elder. In their last confrontation, Lucian felt no remorse for trying to kill Viktor, fully reciprocating their feelings toward each other. Lucian remains unaware up until his death that Viktor was the one responsible for killing his mother, shooting the female Werewolf with a silver crossbow the day Lucian was born. Sonja Lucian was in love with Sonja, despite their differences in species. The two always met in secret, and Lucian had planned to leave with her. It is not known how far along with child Sonja was, but the news shocked everyone when she publicly announced her pregnancy. Lucian was heartbroken when she was burned in the sun while he was forced to watch, and this was what started the war between the Lycans and Vampires. Sonja's death maddened Lucian to the point where he unleashed the monstrous Werewolves to breach the castle walls, and overthrew Viktor in the process. Lucian took her necklace and wore it to always remember her, unaware it was part of the key to William's prison. Andreas Tanis Lucian developed a liking for Tanis since the time of the Lycan slavery, when Tanis did not give his and Sonja's secret away to Viktor, although Tanis confirms that it was for his own safety and benefit. Tanis also ends up helping the couple to meet in secret during Lucian's imprisonment, something that Lucian and Sonja were grateful for. In later events, Lucian and Tanis work together, with Tanis providing Lucian's Lycans with UV Rounds, and Lucian gifting Tanis with Werewolf guard dogs in return. Selene Lucian considered Selene his enemy due to her being a Vampire and the progeny of Viktor. Selene shot Lucian in the head and neck in an attempt to kill him, and Lucian himself tried to kill her in an attempt to retrieve Michael from her. Lucian manages to wound her badly, something that other Lycans fail to do. However, after Kraven's betrayal, a wounded Lucian witnesses Michael and Selene kissing, which reminded him of his love affair with Sonja. Lucian even saves Selene from Kraven, and proceeds to aid her in saving Michael from the silver nitrate in his bloodstream by telling her to bite him. Selene's actions lead to Lucian dying satisfied, knowing his will has been done and that his beloved wife and unborn child had finally been avenged. Michael Corvin Lucian saw Michael as his pathway to success in ending the feud between the Lycans and Vampires. Lucian meets Michael while he was trapped in an elevator fleeing from Selene, and just before Selene can take him, Lucian manages to bite Michael, ensuring that Michael would be a Lycan regardless of whether the test came out positive or negative. Lucian later plans to retrieve Michael from Selene, so as to get more of his blood to inject himself. On their second meeting, Lucian is more friendly and polite. When Michael says he can see Lucian's memories, the Lycan is prompted to tell the young doctor the story of Sonja, and how the war started. Later on, he sees Michael and Selene kissing, which reminds him of Sonja and himself centuries before. He gives his life to save their relationship, and just after Selene bites Michael, he taunts Kraven before dying, a sure sign that Michael and Selene had allowed him to die peacefully. Raze Lucian admired Raze in the forest when the big man was able to fight the monstrous Werewolves. Later, Raze was forced by the Vampires to change into a Lycan, and he became one of Lucian's trusted friends. In the battle, Raze momentarily tends to Lucian upon the walls of Viktor's fortress, before rescuing other prisoners, and entering the battle in his Lycan form. In the modern day, Raze appears to be Lucian's second-in-command, following his order to apprehend Michael without question. After ambushing Amelia and retrieving a sample of her blood, Raze was both heartbroken and furious when he found Lucian unconscious after Kraven shot him, which resulted with him killing Soren before he died trying to take out Viktor himself. Kraven Lucian helped Kraven to become an important member of the Vampires, but the two were not on friendly terms. Kraven feared Lucian, as Lucian taunts and teases him regularly, and has little patience for Kraven's behavior. However, it is Kraven who kills Lucian, betraying their agreement out of spite for the Lycan. es:Lucian fr:Lucian ru:Люциан de:Lucian pl:Lucjan pt-br:Lucian Category:Deceased Category:Male characters Category:Evolution characters Category:Rise of the Lycans characters Category:Characters Category:Lycans Category:Underworld characters Category:Blood Enemy characters Category:Eternal War characters Category:Pure-borns